


Trying Something New

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussion of A/B/O but it's not an A/B/O universe, Everyone is of age, F/M, I repeat: Pidge is over 18, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pidge is a bit dommy u cannot convince me otherwise, Sexual Roleplay, Shiro is a little in over his head but he loves his gf, she's also kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “I wanna try something new.”  Pidge told him, eyes bright and that sly grin on her lips.  From the way she was perched on his lap with her arms linked around the back of his neck, he was guessing this was going in the sexy direction this time.“Okay.”  Shiro slid his hands from her slim waist to rest on her backside.Pidge leaned in to kiss the side of his neck.  “Ever heard of ABO?”Shiro blinked.  “...as in, blood type?"“Nope.”  She reached up and traced a half-moon shape over the muscle where his neck met his shoulder.  “Think.  Alpha, beta, omega.” She leaned down and planted a kiss to the spot her nail had traced.Shiro blinked a few times and stared up at the ceiling as she continued kissing his neck, his mind running over any possible options.  “...Vitamins?”He felt the clunk of a forehead against his shoulder and a puff of air ghosting over his skin as Pidge let out a sigh.  “The fanfiction trope, Shiro.”(Not-really ABO, Shiro and Pidge try something new in the bedroom and the results are more humorous than sexy)





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Because something happened today that reminded me that it’s been too long since I wrote shidge, my first VLD ship that no antis can stop me from shipping. And then I realized I haven't posted any shidge to this account yet, aka the Smut Account™, and that needed to change. Wrote this all in one day and it's not beta'd (HA! Beta... cuz... Pidge is into ABO...) so let me know if you see any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> **NOTE: This is not ABO-universe.** It’s an AU, yes, but an AU of this modern-day world, and fanfiction is a part of that, with all its lovely tropes and stuff. And like the real world, some people know about it, and some people don’t. Age-wise, they're both in their later years of college (like junior or senior year of college), so they are both well over 18.

Shiro was quite used to his girlfriend’s wicked-sharp grin.  He loved it, but a small part of him also feared it. It could either lead to something really fun or something that turned out to be a borderline disaster, and there was no way to tell which way it would go.  Or, on occasion, something really sexy. 

“I wanna try something new.”  Pidge told him, eyes bright and that sly grin on her lips.  From the way she was perched on his lap with her arms linked around the back of his neck, he was guessing this was going in the sexy direction.

“Okay.”  Shiro said.

Pidge arched an eyebrow at him.  “You don’t even know what it is.”

“I trust you.”  Shiro slid his hands from her slim waist to rest on her backside.  “But, maybe tell me what it is, anyway.”

Pidge snorted in amusement and leaned in to kiss the side of his neck.  “Ever heard of ABO?”

Shiro blinked.  “...as in, blood type?”

“Nope.”  She giggled into the side of his throat.  “ABO.”

“Isn’t that a K-pop group?”

“That’s B1A4.  Stop thinking of blood type.”  Pidge said. “Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

“Is that a fraternity?”  Shiro wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to go to a frat party.”  

“No, we’re not going to a frat party.”  Pidge let out a huff of laughter. She reached up and traced a half-moon shape over the muscle where his neck met his shoulder.  “Think. Alpha,” her nail skimmed along his neck towards the back of his shoulder. “Beta,” back towards the front. “Omega.” She leaned down and planted a kiss to the spot her nail had traced.

Shiro blinked a few times and stared up at the ceiling as she continued kissing his neck, his mind running over any possible options.  “...Vitamins?” 

He felt the clunk of a forehead against his shoulder and a puff of air ghosting over his skin as Pidge let out a sigh.  “The fanfiction trope, Shiro.”

“Ohhh.”  Shiro paused.  “I don’t read much fanfiction.”  He knew Pidge generally had at least a few tabs open on her computer for some website called Ao3 and she read them while the two of them were in bed before falling asleep, but he himself usually browsed reddit.

Ten minutes later, Shiro had gotten a crash course on a very niche subset of the internet he had never encountered before, and the two of them had migrated to the bedroom to look up some examples on Pidge’s laptop while they lounged on the bed.  

“Okay…” Shiro said slowly, looking at the fan art pictured on the screen.  He was never going to be able to watch the Avengers the same way again. “I think I get it.  So you want to role-play it?”

“Yes.”  Pidge straightened up, eyes bright and eager.  

“Alright,” Shiro chuckled and leaned over to set her laptop on the nearby desk.  “Then c’mere, my little omega…” He went to cup her cheek and draw her into a kiss, but Pidge pushed him back.  

“No,  _ you’re  _ the omega.”  Pidge told him as she pressed on his shoulders.  

He went down easily, but with confusion.  “I am?”

“Yeah, baby.”  Pidge straddled his waist and leaned down to mouth at the side of his throat, one hand sliding down to the front of his jeans.  “You’re  _ my  _ omega.”  

Shiro’s breath hitched and he arched up into her hand.  A question filtered itself through the haze that was clouding his thoughts.  “But I’m bigger?” From the examples she had showed him, it seemed like the alpha was the bigger, broader one, and the omega was slimmer and petite.  

“That’s just a stereotype.”  Pidge told him. “Besides, I know you’re an omega.  I can smell you already getting wet for me.”

If she hadn’t showed him that particular corner of the internet, Shiro would have been completely lost.  He wasn’t ‘wet’ at all, but he  _ was  _ getting hard (not surprising, considering how she was massaging him through his jeans).  “Y-yeah, I’m… wet for you. Alpha.” The unfamiliar words felt weird on his tongue. How was he supposed to fuck her, if he was the omega?  He got the impression it was the other way around. Maybe he should have done a little more research. 

Pidge pulled back from the kiss and sat back on his hips.  “You can say if you’re not into this, you know.”

“No, we can keep going.”  Shiro said. “I’m just confused why you’re the alpha.”  

“Of the two of us, I’m more dominating and you’re more submissive.”  Pidge explained.

“I’m not  _ submissive _ \--” Shiro protested.  He might be a little vanilla, but he gave it to her good.

Pidge gave him a flat look.  “Shiro, you’ve called me ‘mommy’ on more than one occasion.”  

Shiro felt his ears pink at that.  “But I always top.” Perhaps he shouldn’t have said that with her literally sitting on top of him.  But, well, technically, he was the one who...  

“Because you’re the one with the dick.  But you’re a submissive top through and through.”  Pidge patted his cheek fondly. Shiro pouted at that, but the second her fingers shifted to brush the underside of his chin, his breath hitched and he lifted his chin for her without even needing to be prompted.   _ Oh… _

Pidge grinned at him smugly and leaned down to kiss his lips as a reward.  “See? There’s my good little omega, baring your neck for your alpha.” She brushed a hand through his long fringe and pushed it back, and he automatically tipped his head back with a sigh.  Alright, alright, he supposed he could indulge her… because this was totally just for her sake… (it wasn’t)

“Mm, that’s my good boy.”  Pidge dragged her finger-tips down his chest, then back up under the front of his shirt, tiny hands cupping his pecs as she ground back on his lap.  “You’re about to go into heat, aren’t you, little omega? You want your alpha’s knot?” 

Shiro was wondering what exactly she was going to pass off as her ‘knot’ -- her… clit? -- but he played into it.  “Yes, alpha, give me your knot, I want it…” he let out a moan that he hoped didn’t sound too porno-fake. It definitely got more realistic at the end, when she pinched his nipples and pushed back against his clothed erection.  

“I can’t wait to mark you up…” Pidge purred against the side of his throat while her hand deftly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped inside.  “Mate you all through your heat and feel you around my cock.”  _Wait… what?_   She nipped at his earlobe. “Gonna fuck you until you’re all bred up with my pups…” 

Shiro blinked, his mind shorted out.  “Uh. How are you gonna…?” 

Pidge grinned wickedly at him and climbed off his hips to lean over the edge of the bed.  

Shiro pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched her.  “...Pidge? What are you…? Wait, what the fuck is that?!”  He yelped.

“My cock.”  Pidge held the mottled-green-and-black silicone length between her hands.  And yes, her hands were tiny, but they looked even smaller compared to that monstrous length.  The thing was covered in ridges, and looked somewhat android in texture, and above the base was a huge, thick… oh,  _ that’s  _ what she meant by ‘knot’... 

Shiro lifted his eyes from the silicone monster to his girlfriend’s grin.  “That thing is not made to go inside humans.” He said flatly. 

“Sure it is, I’ve used it myself.”  Pidge said easily.

Shiro felt his face grow bright red and hot.  “Can… can I see that?” 

Pidge arched a knowing eyebrow at him.  “I thought  _ you  _ were the omega who was gonna get fucked good.”  

Well if she wanted to play at that game… Shiro cast his eyes down and bit his lip, dropping his voice.  “But alpha, it’s my first heat, and I’m so nervous… I don’t know if I can take a cock that big. I need you to show me…” He glanced up through his lashes, and had to fight back a grin at the awestruck look on Pidge’s face.  He had never seen her blush so hard. 

“You fight dirty, Shirogane.”  She muttered.

“You’re the one who whipped out a monster dick.”  Shiro snorted, breaking character for a moment. “But really, you do know you’re gonna have to prep me for that, right?”  

“Oh absolutely, I’m looking forward to it.”  Pidge reached into the bedside drawer and took out a bottle labeled ‘cum lube’, making Shiro laugh.  “Don’t you worry, my omega, I’ll get you nice and slick before I teach you how to take my cock…”     

**Author's Note:**

> ~~......now I kinda wanna write mommy kink shidge...~~
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's a little short, but let me know if you liked it! I forgot how much I liked writing these two (^.^) I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
